Just One Dance
by KnightStalker1.0
Summary: Things get a little steamy on the dance floor... Gin/OC


Disclaimer: I don't own Gin or _Bleach. _(Damn it…*sulks in emo corner*)

Sakura walked into the club. The lights were glaring, the music was blaring, the air was hot and sticky and it was getting hotter by the minute. She looked around for someone to dance with – her friends weren't able to make it that night – and recognized the slim, silver-haired man at the bar. He knew she was there the second she walked in, and he hadn't even turned around. The confidence rolled off of her in large waves as she strode up toward him. Grinning slyly, Gin stood up and held a hand out to her.

"I owe ya a dance, don't I?" he said suggestively.

"I believe so," she replied in a heated whisper. Her own grin in place, she took his hand and dragged him into the center of the throng on the dance floor.

He spun her into him, pulling close enough to smell her floral and citrus perfume and almost taste the slight sheen of sweat already forming on her alabaster skin. She pressed her back against his chest, a slender hand reaching up and hooking around the back of his neck, fingers gently tangling with the silver hair. He trailed his hand down her extended arm, his other tickling her ribs and caressing her side before coming to a rest on her hip. She started swaying, swinging her hips to the beat, moving him with her.

She let go of his neck as she spun out from him, he caught her hand before she was out of his reach, pulling her back and dipping her over his knee before bringing her back against his chest again. He ran his hands down her sides as hers ran up his arms and tangled in his hair before rolling her hips back against his. He ran his nose down the side of her neck, tongue darting out, tasting the salty sweetness of her smooth skin. She shuddered in his firm grasp, her breath escaping from her glossy lips. He nipped lightly at the junction of her neck and shoulder, her head lolling back against his chest, lightly tugging on the silver strands. He ran his hands up her sides, raising her arms above her head, loosely gripping her wrists as he spun her to face him. She placed her hands on her shoulders and slowly, teasingly, ran them down his chest, her orange eyes staring into his slightly open blue ones, before leaning in and licking the hollow between his collarbones. He shivered involuntarily before dipping his head down and swirling his tongue in the hollow between _her_ collarbones, and then licked long line right up to the tip of her chin, lightly sucking and nipping the side of her neck on his way back down.

"_Gin…"_ her moan was inaudible to everyone but him.

She rolled her hips against his, grinding against him with a steady, teasing pace matching the song. Her hands left his chest to cradle his face and bring his lips to hers in an electrifying and needy kiss, leaving them breathless and wanting more. They broke for air, a thin trail of saliva connecting them until he dipped her backwards, his hot breath fanning out against her moist skin, lips lightly pressed against her collarbone and tongue lightly tracing the pattern of the bone. He brought her back up, leaning backwards himself but bringing his mouth back to hers, tongues dancing as they were – slowly… steadily…_sensually_. She rolled her hips against his again, not missing a beat even as he licked his way from the nearly-hidden top of her breasts, up her neck and back up to her mouth, tongues tangling once more. His hand left her waist and cupped her bottom, pulling her flush against him, the other tangling in her short dark hair as he kissed her – and she could feel _all _of him hot and hard against her sensitive body, their hips all but fused.

The final notes of the song faded and the crowd that had formed around them while they weren't paying attention, cheered. Much to the crowd's disappointment, the couple split and went their separate ways – he headed back to the bar and she headed home. He had fulfilled his promise to dance with her, and she had gotten what she wanted – but they both knew they'd be dancing again as soon as he got home – and this time, it won't stop after the music ends…


End file.
